


Found

by apliddell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cat, Drarry, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kitten, M/M, Modern AU, domestic drarry, drarry ficlet, drarry fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apliddell/pseuds/apliddell
Summary: People like Harry Potter tend to attract hangers-on.





	Found

If there is anything Harry Potter is used to, it’s being looked at. Particularly the way that people are looking at him now, with sly little grins, as if he’s the butt of a joke he’s the last to know. But since he’s in muggle London and dressed like a muggle, and looking otherwise perfectly ordinary in every way, he doesn’t understand what people think they’re playing at. 

Harry pauses several times in his walk back to his tiny flat to look at himself in reflective shop windows and fruitlessly attempts to flatten his hair, which though it does want cutting, looks no madder than it did on his smirk-free walk to work that morning. Harry prickles with paranoia as he walks the last block back to his flat, and nearly slams the door behind him once he’s safely inside. 

The noise brings Draco to the sitting room, holding his place in a book with one finger and looking first annoyed, then to Harry’s utter bemusement, assuming the same small smirk that had perplexed Harry on his walk home. 

“What?!” Harry demands. 

“I’ve nearly given up on your manners, Harry Potter,” Draco shakes his head, but his smile broadens, and it’s a warm, soft smile that Harry wants to smile back at, despite himself. 

“Why are you looking at me like that? What are you looking at?”

Draco nods and looks pointedly at a spot behind Harry, near the ground. Harry traces his gaze and finds the smallest cat he’s ever seen. It’s about the size of Harry’s hand, with green eyes and mostly black fur. Its toes and chest are white, and it has a little wisp of white hair on the top of its head. 

“Oh. It must have followed me home. No wonder people were looking at me,” Harry frowns down at the kitten, and it looks back at him calmly for a few seconds, then gets suddenly very interested in the trailing sash of Draco’s dressing gown, diving for it and scrabbling at it with tiny claws. 

“It’s you,” Draco crouches and dangles the sash toward the kitten, stroking the white streak on the kitten’s head. 

“What? No!” 

Draco scoops up the kitten in one hand and holds it out toward Harry’s face, comparing them, “I can barely tell the difference. Good thing you’re speccy.” He cuddles the kitten to his chest and kisses the top of its head. It swipes at his chin, and he laughs, “Sorry about that. I thought you were Potter.” 

“I don’t like where this is going,” says Harry. 

“I suppose you’re very slightly taller,” Draco allows graciously. 

“You’re hilarious,” Harry reaches out toward the kitten cautiously, and it sniffs his hand, then reaches for him with both paws. Harry starts and jerks his hand back. 

“Don’t be so jumpy; you’re making Young Harold nervous. Cat children need stability, Harry.”

Harry raises an eyebrow, “Young Harold?”

“It’s like Harry, but it’s more formal, because he’s got on a suit. Young Harold’s name is debatable; I just wanted to make it clear where I stand on the issue of keeping him,” Draco tucks his chin in a bit as he speaks, dropping his eyes back to the kitten, and Harry already knows he’s going to give in even as he answers. 

“We don’t know anything about looking after cats.”

Draco lifts his head so that his eyeroll will have full effect, “There’s this thing now called the internet, Potter. Not sure if you’ve heard of it since you’ve been back among the muggles, but you can just goggle things now.” 

Harry grins, “Google.”

Draco flaps a careless hand at Harry in a shut up sort of way, “That’s what I said.” 

Harry’s grin grows. He holds out a finger to the kitten again and this time is allowed to stroke its nose and is rewarded with very loud, high-pitched purring. “Okay,” he says. “If you want to call him Young Harold, we can.”


End file.
